


somebody to have, somebody to hold

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, JON AND DAENERYS GET THE ENDING THEY DESERVE, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, fuck this whole show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: When she opens her eyes, he's gazing down at her with such a tender expression that it makes her stomach flip. His hand is pressed against her swollen belly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her skin.Daenerys and Jon get the happy ending they deserve.





	somebody to have, somebody to hold

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no words left for how all of my favorite characters have been treated during the final season. So I am saying fuck you to this last season and letting my guys have a bit of happiness after being crapped on by d&d.

When she opens her eyes, he's gazing down at her with such a tender expression that it makes her stomach flip. His hand is pressed against her swollen belly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her skin. There is no trace of the man who was crowned King after having spent years fighting men and w hite walkers. To her he is just Jon, her husband, her heart. In this bed he is just another expectant father excited to meet his child.

"Hello," Daenerys whispers as she places her hand over his. Despite having known for four moons that she is carrying Jon’s child, she still cannot believe that she is pregnant.  Mirri Maz Durr’s words still echo in her mind everyday, and yet she chooses to believe that all will be well. Have they not suffered enough, her and Jon? Surely they have earned this happiness after everything that have endured.

"Hello,” Jon echoes, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He leans over kisses her gently on the lips, but Daenerys is having none of it. She claims his lips and pulls him down firmly. Jon groans low in his throat, his kiss eager as he carefully maneuvers himself until he hovers over her, careful to keep his weight off of her. Her hands greedily travel along the hard ridges of his chest, her fingers gently caressing the scars, and around to give his arse a firm squeeze. He laughs into her mouth and flexes his hips against hers. And just as things are getting good, there's a firm kick against her stomach.

Jon pulls away in surprise and stares down at her with wide eyes. "Did she just-"

"Yes, she did." She's unable to prevent the grin that spreads across her face. Jon’s answering smile is blinding as they both stay still, waiting to see if she kicks again. All is quiet for a few minutes and then she's kicking again, four little kicks in a row and she has to bite her lip to contain a squeal of joy which would be unfitting for a Queen.

“Gods, she’s strong,” he breathes in awe, his hand planted firmly on the exact spot of the baby's kicks.

"You do not know that it's a girl," Daenerys comments, running her hand through his hair. 

"Definitely a girl," he says, shooting her a gentle smile. Jon pulls down the furs covering them and moves down her body and presses his cheek against her stomach. Her heart melts and her eyes prick with tears as Jon presses a kiss against her belly, speaking nonsense against her skin. 

Jon looks up at her, his dark eyes flashing in happiness as he climbs back up her body and presses a gentle kiss on her lips. “She is definitely a girl. She’s strong, just like her Mother.”

Dany rests her head against his and sighs. “This is really happening.”

Jon watches her with an intensity that still shakes her to her bones. “I love you,” he says simply.

“I love you too,” Daenerys breathes, and claims his lips once more. He kisses her lazily, as if they have all the time in the world when in reality they do not when in reality any one of the servants could walk in at any moment-

"Stop thinking," he mumbles against her lips, kissing her harder. He links their hands together and grinds his erection against her thigh. She hears the way his breath catches in his throat. Pulling her hand away, Dany manages to maneuver her hand around her belly and grasp his cock. Giving her a delicious groan, he pulls away and stares down at her with heated eyes. She strokes him slowly, watching him, the way he hisses through his teeth as she swipes her thumb across his head and how his mouth will part in a silent moan when she tightens her grip. He does not take his eyes off of her when she runs the head of his cock up her wet slit, her eyes closing briefly when it bumps against her clitoris. Her breath becomes ragged as she teases herself with his cock, each length a delicious torture that she cannot seem to stop.

For years all she has craved is his touch, and pregnancy has only heightened her desire for her husband.

Eventually she guides him into her cunt, his cock slowly stretching her. He fucks her slowly, each snap of his hips dragging out the pleasure until she can't stand it anymore. Her fingers are tight on his hip, desperate not to be parted from him. A moan escapes her every exhale as she fists the sheet with her free hand. She is consumed by him. She can never get enough of her hands on his skin, and his on hers. She ravages his mouth, needing to feed the fire building deep in her belly. With a groan he spills himself inside of her, his hips stuttering in their pace as he slides a hand between them and circles her clitoris with two fingers, and she is not far behind him, her orgasm almost dazzling her in surprise.

"Oh God," she gasps, all sense of mind lost. He goes to move off of her but she gropes for him, unwilling to be parted just yet. The feel of his strong, toned body above hers is something she will not be able to feel for much longer as her ever expanding belly grows. She’s trying to catch her breath as Jon slowly kisses her once more, his hand going to her belly once more as if trying to reassure himself that this is real.

It's times like this that makes everything they have fought for worth it. 

 

 

  
  
  



End file.
